A happy life
by humphrey666
Summary: so my first story based after Ice age 4 what's in store for Shira and Diego
1. Chapter 1

**A happy life**

**All characters and content belong to blue sky studios and 20th century fox.**

**I own my own characters and the writing in this story.**

**Notes:**

**This is my first fanfiction please be kind**.

Diego's pov

It was a clear night and me and Shira had gone hunting in the forest. Eventually we caught an Antelope which we soon reduced to bone after we finished we cleaned are selves up I was just about to start finishing up when Shira came over and what she did next I shall never forget. I stood there shocked as Shira gave a long and loving lick to my side. Soon after this I heard a strange sound coming from me it was purring I soon stopped my self from continuing. She hadn't noticed had she? I got my answer when she nuzzled me she had heard me. We spent the rest of the night showing are love for eachover and later became mates. all was fine until a month later when Shira took me into the forest and said...

**Sorry it's so short I got a bit stuck but oh well finally first chapter of first storry what did Shira say to Diego find out next time and I may intruduce some others from the herd please review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A happy life**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own ice age or the characters **

**I do own my own characters and the text**

**Replies the south's best thanks for the support**

**Artisticgurl thank you for your kindness.**

Diego's pov

Shira took me into the forest and said I'm pregnant at that point I fainted the world went black.

Shira's pov

I thought he was dead but instead he had just fainted as a couple of hours later he jolted awake he must have had a nightmare. I went over and asked are you ok? He simply replied with a yeah and then stretched so anyway he said yeah I replied so you were saying how you were pregnant that is with my cubs right? He asked I replied by slapping him round the face of course you idiot who else did you think. Later we went hunting and caught an antelope which we soon finished.

Diego's pov

It was about 9 pm when I felt something jump on me I woke up to find shira doubled over in pain she was giving birth I quickly woke up everyone who soon started to help I then got told to go outside were I waited. About three hours later I was called in and there they were my very own family shira had had 3 cubs who all were very pretty so we named them jake who was a lovely orange colour and was just like his dad. Lucy who was grey and just like her mother. Then we had sam who was a very kind person his fur was orange with black stripes he was just like his mom and his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A happy life**

**CHAPTER 3**

**I don't own ice age or the characters **

**I do own my own characters and the text **

**Replies: the south's best thanks for coming back**

**Ice ager thanks for the help please update the adventures of the little sabers**

**Artistic gurl thank you for reading**

**ENJOY **

? Pov

So are you sure it's him. Yes I'm sure sir. Well then what are you waiting for ready the pack for battle this might get messy but my blood won't be the one on the floor it will be shira and her family hahaha

Also is my lunch ready yet?

**Short but to the point who is this creepy character and is his lunch ready find out next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I don't own ice age or the characters I do own my own characters and the text

Replies the south's best thanks for continuing to read the story

Enjoy

Sam's pov

It was night time and ma had gone hunting for tea and daddy was playing with us until there was a rumble that scared me and I ran off into are cave shortly followed by the others I quickly dived into daddy's fur along with Lucy and jake who were also scared.

Shira's pov

I was in the forest hunting when I heard thunder I decided to just give up for the night when out of nowhere a bright green saber tackled me to the ground I screamed but stop when I saw who it was it was my old pack leader Nate. I quickly got up and screamed for diego but was stopped by receiving a claw to the face now I was angry. I attacked Nate but he caught me off guard and knocked me out just as the world was twisting into the abiss I saw Diego kill Nate. I woke up in the cave with my cubs all cuddled up close to me and Diego was watching them he was very happy to see I had woken up and came over and hugged me but then I could a growling and it wasn't coming from me or diego or the cubs it was my ex pack with a new leader who was my ex mate...


	5. Chapter 5

**A happy life Chapter 5**

**I don't own ice age or the characters I do own my own characters and the text **

**Replies the south's best thanks for coming back to the story**

**MusicRocks807 yay new reader high five I love your story's **

**Artisticgurl thank you**

**Enjoy **

Shira's pov

Oh no not him he has come for revenge after are cubs died no I must not think about that now I must remain str- I was cut off by Jim standing over me I shall make you pay for killing are cubs you terrible mother soto! Come here there's someone you and me have been looking.

Diego's pov

No not soto he will kill me and my cubs nooo soto this is between me and you leave the cubs alone I shouted I'm sorry it's to late for that he says I look around for my cubs gone I look for Shira gone great I'm alone again I will kill soto and if I need to myself.

Shira's pov

I was dragged away from diego and my cubs were dragged with me I tried to scream but I had already been knocked to the ground and I could feel the blood running down my side I knew this was the end last thing I saw was the trees below me as I got flung into the forest with my cubs I grabbed my cubs in mid air and put them on my belly when we hit the floor I heard a snap of a bone and a hole lot of pain great I broke a few ribs and snapped my leg in half lucky me. Just then I saw my ex mate go flying over the top of me he wasn't as lucky and broke his neck about half an hour later the hole pack had died and Diego had found me and carried me back to the cave were I was surprised to see manny ellie and Peaches. About an hour later of them explaining how they killed the pack and I was hungry I tried to stand up but fell straight down and twisted another paw I soon started to cry and Diego had to comfort me after that I asked him to get me some food please about an hour later he came back with an antelope in his mouth from the way he was limping I guess things didn't go to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A happy life Chapter 6**

**I don't own ice age or the characters I do own my own characters and the text **

**Replies **

Diego's pov

I walked back with an antelope limping thanks to that wolf well I showed him who is boss by sticking my fangs through his neck but they will be back. Shira honey what happened to your old cubs I asked.

Shira's pov

Wait did he just ask what happened to them oh no this could end badly erm I erm kinda forgot abut them for one sec then pooth they had gone they fell off a cliff I'm a bad mom I know just take the cubs with me they will just die I said Diego replied by slapping me round the face hey what was that for I shouted at him just to make you realize your actually a really good mother do you agree cubs yes they all chanted wow you taught them to speak I questioned no you did because your such a good mom he said back. Just then I got hit in the back of the head by a saber a saber cub jake! Don't throw Lucy around apologise now! I shouted and he started to cry that was it I jumped up and landed on diego causing me and to collapse to the floor in a heap and I accidentally put a fang through his belly luckily it hit a rib and stopped but that didn't stop diego going mad and grabbing me round the neck and dragging me outside and into the forest once we got there he stopped and apologised for everything and then tried to get up he fell straight down great we are stuck in the middle of the forest alone with some wolf at least the cubs had two mammoths.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I do not own ice age or the characters

I do own my own characters and the text

Replies iceager thank you MusicRocks807 yes indeed uh oh lolz livelaughlove 102 I try my best thesouthsbest the wolves will be back in... I am not spoiling aka I don't know

Sorry for the wait

Enjoy

Diego's pov

Ouch I shouted as I fell to the floor again give up honey face it we are going to die said shira in a depressed tone no there are... I was cut off by a wolf standing in front of me hi I'm humphrey the omega wolf and this is my girlfriend Kate he said I growled don't worry we won't hurt you we are not part of that selfish pack we come in peace he said ok if you help us get back to are cave I will allow you to join are family I said deal he replied.

1 hour later

Finally home sweet home now to introduce you to everyone i said walking in with help from humphrey guy we are now off ok manny said oh ok then bye I said jake Lucy sam come meet the new member in the family this is humphrey I said hey he replied and this is Kate I said hi kids she replied I'm hungry shouted sam ok erm I know it's alot to ask but could you possibly hunt down some food for everyone as we are kinda disabled at the minute I asked yeah sure I will go Kate you can stay here and help with the cubs he said ok then see you later honey love you she shouted after him.

**I thought it would be good to add in Kate and humphrey from alpha and omega**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**I don't own ice age or the characters I do own my own characters and the text **

**Replies livelaughlove 102 I know alpha and omega crossed with ice age would be good Artisticgurl thank you thesouthsbest here is the update MusicRocks807 erm I think you get the wrong idea shira and Diego left the herd to star there own family so now the wolves are part of the family yay.**

Kates pov

"Would you like some help shira I need to learn how to look after kids" I said "yeah sure but why do you need to learn?" Shira questioned "er me and humphrey are having pups" I said just as Shira hugged me humphrey walked in "ok someone mind telling me what's going on" I walked over to him and gave everyone some food then I said to him "I'm carrying your pups" wait what was that extra weight on me great he fainted "don't worry softie over there did the same" shira said "I did not i i saw a ghost that's it I saw a ghost" he said "says you who kissed sid" how funny he fainted to me and shira started to laugh.

Humphrey pov

About an hour later I woke up and felt an object next to me it was Kate my beloved wife who had his pups I started to cry which woke up kate "what's wrong honey" she asked concerned "I think I'm gonna be a bad dad" I said "no you won't look at Diego he used to be in a pack too now look at him and you you are humphrey the fun loving omega" she said thanks darling love you good night" I said "good night" **BANG!**

**What was the bang find out next time.**


	9. The BIG BANG

**CHAPTER 9**

**I don't own ice age or the characters I do own my own characters and the text **

**Replies livelaughlove 102 please stop being a critic I can't help it ok Artisticgurl interesting indeed MusicRocks807 the pups Aren't born yet**

Humphrey pov

**BANG **"ow" I shouted as I fell off my rock and landed on something sharp and teeth like oh no Diego's teeth I screamed like a girl as his he woke up and yawned catching me in his jaw he screamed and fell over shira who was now better kate just fell about laughing and so did the cubs we all soon joined in. It was about lunch time when all of a sudden kate fell over and screamed out in pane "**the pups are coming"** she screamed. It took about 4 hours for kate to give birth to the last pup "ahh there so cute" said sam "they are perfect honey I love you" I said that night there were 4 pups cuddled up to us this was it then the happy life it was perfect shira and Diego had cubs and we had pups all was well but will it stay that way "HUMPHREY we are hungry could you get some food please" kate asked "er what what oh yeah sure".

**I was thinking of ending there but I think I shall have one more chapter.**


	10. FINAL CHAPTER

**A happy life**

**FINAL CHAPTER **

**I don't own ice age or the characters I do own my own characters and the text **

**Replies MusicRocks807 all shall be revealed **

Kates pov

Humphrey had gone to hunt and so had diego shira walked up to me and sat down "so what are they called" she asked "well this one.."I said pointing at a lovely gold coloured female pup "she is called poppy and this one" i said pointing at a black male pup "he is called jamie" "and this one..."I said pointing at a red male pup "he is called brett" "and finally this one" i said pointing at a grey female pup "she is called holly" i said "what lovely names they are" just then a dead antelope was dragged in by diego he said that we can have half as he lost humphrey about an hour later a body of a wolf was thrown into the cave it was humphrey he was badly hurt but not dead "stay away from us or that shall happen to you all only worse hahahaha" a croaky voice shouted "humphrey are you ok" i asked "no" he replied I quickly began to pick the wounds clean he was going to live maybe we just can't have a happy life.

**Duh duh duh don't worry there will be a sequel to this but first I need to do a alpha and omega story to explain humphrey and Kate thanks for reading.**


End file.
